Baby's First Christmas
by DarkwingFan
Summary: Gosalyn Mallard First Christmas with her new father, Drake Darkwing Duck Mallard.MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM DarkwingFan!


DarkwingFan here once again...wishing everyone of my on line friends both here on and on deviant ART a very MERRY CHRISTMAS. By the way...I do not own the lyrics to this song nor do I own Darkwing Duck.

Here's another Christmas story featuring Darkwing and his friends...entitled:

**Baby's First Christmas!**

It's baby's first Christmas,  
It's somethin' to see,  
Mommy and Daddy, (Launchpad and Drake)  
Trimmin' baby's Christmas tree.  
Baby's big brother, (Honker, not really a brother)  
Is busy with his toys,  
He's shinin' up the chimney,  
For Santa Claus!

It's baby's first Christmas,  
And oh, what a joy,  
Shopping all around,  
For every pretty toy.  
It's a very special Christmas,  
A blessing from above,  
It's baby's first Christmas,  
A Christmas full of love!

It's baby's first Christmas,  
And oh, what a joy,  
Shopping all around,  
For every pretty toy.  
It's a very special Christmas,  
A blessing from above,  
It's baby's first Christmas,  
A Christmas full of love!  
-Connie Francis

The lyrics boomed out of a nearby CD player as Drake Mallard and Launchpad McQuack finished decorating the Christmas Tree."There we are Launchpad. How does it look?" Drake asked, straighting up his 'Father's First Christmas' sweater that Launchpad had given him for Christmas.

"It looks good DW!" said Launchpad as he took the extension cord and plugged in the Christmas lights.

Drake was near tears when he saw the tree all lit up for the first time.

"It's so beautiful LP. Isn't it Gosalyn?"

Poor nine year old Gosalyn was in deep humiliation as she sat there on the couch wearing a Baby's First Christmas pajama set with a matching bib! "Could this get any worse?" She asked herself out loud

"Heavens forbid...No, Gosalyn. Why would you think that?" Drake asked...taken aback by Gosalyn's question.

"Well for one...I'am not a BABY! I'm a NINE year old girl!"

"Gos...you're a baby in my eyes honey, and this is your first Christmas with me. Aren't you excited?"

"I guess so." Gosalyn sighed.

"How's about we take a couple of pictures shall we? Honker, come over here for a minute!"

"OMG." Gosalyn said as she planted her face into her hand...now it was getting worse.

"I know what those words mean Gosalyn Mallard. Now, Honker sit beside Gosalyn and place your arm around her. Perfect...now say MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Both Gosalyn and Honker said Merry Christmas and Drake snapped many pictures of the new best friends.

"Well...It was nice of you to invite me over for your tree trimming party Mr.Mallard, but I gotta get home. Christmas Eve you know and my parents have plans." Said Honker as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Alright Honker...wish the Muddlefoots a Merry Christmas for me." said Drake as he walked alongside Honker and opened the door as soon as Honker got into his winter coat and boots.

"I will Mr.Mallard, and a Merry Christmas to you too. Bye Gosalyn. I like your new pajamas!"

That did it for Gosalyn as her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

Drake closed the door and walked back into the living room, where Gosalyn was now officially hiding underneath the pillows of the couch.

"Gosalyn, why are you hiding underneath the pillows?" Drake asked as he took one pillow off of her.

"Because I'm embarrassed, that's why Dad. It's worse enough that you put on that annoying song and dress me up in this ridiculous outfit and take pictures of me with Honker...Boy, I'm sure he'll never look at me the same way again!"

"Gos...I'm not trying to embarrass you. It's just that...It's your first Christmas with me as your Adopted Father. I...I just wanted to make this Christmas extra special for you since you ARE my Baby girl...no matter what you say honey, you'll always be a baby in my eyes."

"Thanks Dad." Gosalyn said as she got up and gave her father a great big hug. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too sport...now it's time for bed. Go get ready and I'll be up shortly to tuck you in for the night."

Gosalyn got up from the couch and headed up to her room. "Can I get out of these pajamas at least Dad?"

"Nice try Gos...BUT NO!"

"Darn...it was worth a try."

Drake shook his head and grabbed a cookie from Santa's plate. "Kids! You do something nice and this is the thanks you get. Oh well...she'll be wanting to remember this day for a long, long time after it's all said and done! Be right back LP!"

Gosalyn laid in her bed waiting for her Dad to come into the room to tuck her in for the night.

"Alright Gossy...time to paint those dreams on your pillow, Little Girl Blue." Drake said as he walked into the room and tucked her in before sitting down on her bedside.

Gosalyn let out a little giggle as Drake began the song.

Close your eyes, Little Girl Blue,  
Inside of you lies a rainbow.  
Yellow, blue, red blue, purple two,  
Blue, purple and green, then the yellow.

Rest your head, Little Girl Blue,  
Come paint your dreams on your pillow.  
I'll be near to chase away fear,  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow.

I'll be near to chase away fear,  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow.  
As always, Gosalyn fell right to sleep as soon as the song was over.

"Good Night Gosalyn." Drake whispered. "See you in the morning...not too bright and early I hope!"

With that said, Drake tip-toed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The next morning Gosalyn woke up to the sun shining in her bedroom window.

It was a beautiful Christmas morning to say the least as Gosalyn walked over to take a look.

The sky was a beautiful blue...not a cloud in the sky to be seen.

"Daddy, Launchpad...wake up! It's Christmas!" Gosalyn yelled as she ran out of her room towards her Father's room first, then over to Launchpad's. "Wake up, wake up you guys...Christmas is here."

Drake opened his eyes and looked over at the clock just as Gosalyn busted down his bedroom door and ran over to the bed. "Daddy, time to get up and open presents!" She yelled, jumping right on top of him.

"Gosalyn, have you ever heard of the term...'Sleeping in?'" Drake asked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his overwhelmed daughter. "I guess it's time to open presents, huh?"

"Yup...sure is Daddy! So, you gonna get up?"

"Yeah Sport...you have to get off me though...can't get out of bed without you sitting there!"

Gosalyn got up off Drake's bed and ran over to Launchpad's room. "Launchpad, Launchpad, time to get up and open presents!"

"Really? Did your Daddy say that?" Drake heard Launchpad ask.

"Yeah..now come on!" Gosalyn yelled as she headed towards the stairs...but was suddenly stopped by Drake.

"Hold it Gosalyn...I'll go first to see if Santa Claus has arrived."

Gosalyn stood by the top of the stairs as Launchpad walked up to her...both were eagerly anticipating the word from Drake.

"Alright Gosalyn...you can come down now...Santa's been extra good to you this year by the looks of all the presents underneath the Christmas Tree...and the Stocking is totally stuffed!"

Gosalyn ran down the stairs as fast as she could and ran into the living room.

There the Christmas tree WAS full of presents and the stocking was so stuffed...not one more item could be fitted into it!

"KEEN GEAR! This is super cool." Gosalyn squealed as she ran over to her stocking and poured all the contents out.

"WOW...this is so totally cool Dad. You're the greatest father I could ever have." Gosalyn said as she walked over to the presents and began searching for hers.

As soon as she found her gifts, she began ripping the paper off like a madman...or girl.

Colored paper flew everywhere in the room...on the tree, the couch, everywhere imaginable as Gosalyn opened everyone of her gifts.

When the last gift was open, Gosalyn ran over to her Dad and gave him a great big hug.

"That was the best Christmas ever Daddy. I love you!...but, where are your gifts? I didn't see any presents under the tree for you!"

"Gos...that's because I don't need any gifts...everything I have Gosalyn is right here in front of me. You and Launchpad are the best gifts I could ever ask for. Gosalyn, I love you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Daddy...I love you too!"

"Well. Now that all the gifts have been unwrapped, what do you say we start to clean up and head off to Darkwing Tower?" Drake thought.

"Why, what's up in Darkwing Tower DW?" Launchpad asked.

Drake leaned in and whispered.."MORE GIFTS FOR GOSALYN." in his ear.

"Oh...heh-heh-heh."

"Why are you going to Darkwing Tower, Dad. There's no crimes to be had right now. It's Christmas Morning." Gosalyn said.

"I know Gos...but a certain someone went all out too. You guys clean up while I head over there now to get ready. See you shortly." Drake said as he sat on the blue chair and spun over to Darkwing Tower.

Gosalyn and Launchpad quickly picked up all the wrapping paper and threw it into the garbage, then they both sat in the same blue chairs and spun over to the tower.

Once there, Darkwing was nowhere's to be found.

"DW? Where are you?" Launchpad asked.

"Dad...oh you-hoo, Dad?" Gosalyn hollered.

Drake Mallard, now dressed as Darkwing Duck stepped out from behind the Christmas Tree. "Hey LP, Hey Gossy. Merry Christmas sweetie." He said as he presented Darkwing Duck's Christmas tree.

Underneath it were MORE Christmas Presents!

"Are all of those for me?" Gosalyn asked.

"They sure are Gossy...go on and open them! They're all from Darkwing Duck."

"KEEN GEAR!" Gosalyn yelled as she once again jumped into the presents and opened every single one of them the same way she did at home.

In seconds flat...all the gifts were open and scattered on the floor.

"Dad...this is the greatest Christmas EVER! Thank you Daddy, Thank you Darkwing."

"No Gosalyn...Thank you for being my greatest Christmas present ever!"

The two shared a warm embrace and then took all the gifts back home to Avian Way.

Later that day, Drake, Launchpad and Gosalyn sat down to their first Christmas dinner together, then they all spend the rest of the night playing with Gosalyn's toys.

Truely it was a Baby's first Christmas to remember!

It's baby's first Christmas,  
A Christmas full of love!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

LOVE DARKWINGFAN!!!!!


End file.
